Higher
by lulucullendepattinson
Summary: Primer día de clases. Nueva escuela. Nuevo pueblo todo eso mezclado con las estúpidas hormonas adolescentes y agregándole una tonta tradición escolar ... una chica normal no puede salir con el capitán de football ... o si ?
1. Chapter 1

Primer día de clases. Nueva escuela. Nuevo pueblo (suspiro) Soy Isabella Swan me mudé a Forks hace una semana y bueno mientras mi madre disfrutaba sus vacaciones en no sé dónde yo me quedé con mi padre Charlie Swan y bueno no describiré como me siento porque sé que muchos saben cómo se siente ser nueva en una escuela en un nuevo lugar donde técnicamente no conoces a nadie…. ¡Bravo¡ qué alegría me da estar aquí (sarcasmo). Puse la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo del siento _este sería un muy largo día _pensé. Respiré hondo y me puse los audífonos y mientras O_wl City _ sonaba en mis oídos bajé del auto y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Caminaba mirando hacia abajo que no me di cuenta y choque contra alguien.

-Oh lo la…- iba a terminar pero me interrumpieron

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota ¡- esa voz provenía de una chica alta con el pelo rubio rojizo y más plástica que las barbies de ahora.

-Hey¡ Hey ¡ mira imbécil a mí no me insultas – dije volviendo a empujarla

-Me has empujado?- preguntó ofendida

-Tu qué crees hueca?¡- dije a la defensiva

-Estas muerta renacuajo¡ - me grito mientras se abalanzaba contra mí pero antes de que ella me tocara un chico alto de cabellos cobrizos la cogió por la cintura y la alejó.

Cuando se fue yo seguí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y solo en ese momento me di cuenta del gran grupo de gente que estaba presenciando el espectáculo. Llegué a la secretaría donde me dieron mi horario y un pequeño mapa de la escuela. PERFECTO LITERATURA ¡ apenas leí donde quedaba eso en el mapa corrí hacia la clase , mi clase favorita, no estaba tarde asique entre y el profesor aun no había llegado pero técnicamente toda la clase estaba llena había unos cuantos asientos libres pero había uno en especial que estaba en la segunda fila y cerca de la puerta y en la mesa un chico de pelo castaño y rizado estaba sentado escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, me acerqué y toqué su hombro a lo que él abrió los ojos y se quitó los audífonos .

-Me puedo sentar aquí?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-Si, claro – dijo sacando su mochila de mi silla – soy Harry, Harry Evans –puso su mano enfrente mío

-Isabella Swan pero dime bella por favor- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la sacudía de arriba hacia abajo.

-Y dime Bella eres nueva?

-Se nota tanto? – dije entre risas incomodas

-Entonces acerté?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Si soy nueva

-Tranquila no es tan malo como parece

-De verdad? Acabo de llegar y ya me gané mi primera pelea

-Tu primera pelea? Con quien peleaste?- me preguntó curioso

-No sé su nombre pero era una flacucha plástica y con el cabello rubio rojizo

-TE PELEASTE CON TANYA?¡ - dijo Harry o más bien lo gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la clase entera volteara a verme y como reacción automática puse mi mano en su boca

-Porque no mejor lo anuncias en las noticias?¡- le dije alterada pero hablando bajito

-Lo lamento pero … espero disfrutes tu último día de paz- dijo realmente apenado

-De qué demonios hablas?- y cuando él iba a responder el profesor entró

No volví a hablar con Harry durante toda la clase, yo quería disfrutar y ser feliz mientras el profesor hablaba sobre las diversas obras maestras de Jane Austen. Cuando la campana tocó vi como Harry suspiraba aliviado después de haber soltado el lapicero después de todas las anotaciones que hizo.

-Que clase tienes ahora? – me preguntó Harry mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Mmmm – cogí el horario y vi que mi siguiente clase era calculo … genial, mi día se fue al demonio- calculo – dije -molesta

-Uuh … que horrible, a mí me toca química pero mi clase está cerca a la tuya asique te acompaño- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias – dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salíamos de la clase – oye ahora si explícame cómo es eso de que hoy es mi último día de paz?-dije retomando nuestra conversación, estuvo a punto de responder pero miro al frente y se quedó callado y se hizo a un lado y me jaló el brazo hasta llegar a estar a lado suyo

-Pero a ti que demonios te pasa? –le pregunté molesta por su movimiento brusco

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí , renacuajo que bueno es verte – dijo esa voz nasal , me volteé y la enfrente

-Cabeza sin aire, que te trae por aquí? – pregunte con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Créeme renacuajo no te conviene meterte conmigo – dijo acercándose un poco más a mi

-Ponme a prueba plástica – dije tranquila y con aires de satisfacción

-Tanya ya vámonos – dijo el cobrizo mientras tomaba su mano _y este de donde salió …. Pero que voz que tiene _

-Si, vámonos Eddie , esta no merece ni mi tiempo – dijo la hueca mientras cogía la mano de Eddie y lo arrastraba hacia otro lado

-ESTAS LOCA? O QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?- dijo Harry alterado

-Mira esa cabeza hueca no me va a hablar así ok? – dije caminando en dirección a la rubia oxigenada pero Harry tomó mi mano y me arrastró a otro lado

-Estas loca¡- dijo mientras jalaba mi mano

Después de estar resistiéndome los jaloneos de Harry llegamos a nuestras clases él se metió a la clase de enfrente y yo me metí a la mía y me sente en una de las carpetas del medio la clase estaba casi vacía lo cual era bueno para pensar y ver la forma de como poder romperle la cara a esa plástica. De pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado

-Oh, disculpa esta ocupado?

-No para nada - dije con una sonrisa – soy Isabella pero dime bella

-Hola Bella yo soy …


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡ no me presenté antes, soy Lucia , adolescente , 17 años y con una pequeña adicción a crepúsculo – díganme que no soy la única por favor hahahaha – en fin esta es una nueva historia espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos . Subiré los capítulos todos los domingos y miércoles .Disfruten :)

** Alabada seas Meyer por crear estos personajes (algunos son míos pero después todos son de Stephenie)**

* * *

- Hola yo soy Alice Cullen - dijo ella – y estoy completa y totalmente segura que seremos grandes amigas – dijo ella dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento

- Si tú lo dices – dije con una sonrisa

Pasamos técnicamente toda la clase hablando y riendo lo cual nos causó muchas reprimidas de parte del profesor Beckley, pero ni ella ni yo estábamos dispuestas a callarnos y mucho menos a atender al clase. Cuando tocó la campana salimos juntas de clase y pasamos enfrente del escritorio del profesor quien nos miró con una cara de pocos amigos…. _Esto no estaba bien, no en mi primer día. _Al salir Harry estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente con un pie apoyado en la pared y con sus audífonos puestos, no les voy a mentir Harry se veía demasiado bien….se veía sexy… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejarme de esos pensamientos y con Alice nos acercamos a donde estaba Harry.

- Hey ¡ Rulos¡ Despierta¡ - dije moviendo su hombro

- Hahaha BELLA¡- dijo el con una sonrisa

- Rulos ella es Alice, Alice él es Harry , el rulos – dije presentándolos

- Encantada – dijo Alice mientras le tendía la mano

- Es todo un placer – dijo él besando su mano

- Es todo un adulador - dije mientras golpeaba el brazo de Harry

Caminamos los tres juntos hacia la cafetería entre risas por culpa de las tonteras que Alice y Harry decían. Al parecer Harry tenia demasiada hambre pidió un gran plato de spaghetti, un pudín de banana y una Coca-Cola.

- Wow, alguien tiene hambre hoy – dijo Alice mientras cogía un yogurt y una ensalada de frutas

- No tomé desayuno , lo lamento – dijo Harry arrepentido

- Come lo que quieras rulos, se feliz – dije mientras despeinaba su cabello

Yo tomé una manzana y una coca – cola no tenía mucha hambre en realidad, buscamos una mesa en la parte más lejana de la cafetería queríamos hablar y reírnos sin que nos miren como raros. Encontramos una y nos sentamos, al comienzo fue algo silencioso pero luego Harry empezó a contar sus historias locas y Alice y yo no parábamos de reír. De pronto sentí como algo bajaba por mi cabello, toqué mi cabeza y era algo viscoso y rosado, yogurt.

- Renacuajo que bien se ve el rosa en ti – su sequito de huecas se rieron y como la cafetería entera no lo hizo , el sequito de zorras miraron a todos obligándolos a reír

- Tanya- susurré me iba a levantar pero ella me tiró encima toda la botella de Coca-Cola, reí maliciosamente- esta me las pagas rata de alcantarilla- dije en un susurro

- Que dijiste?- pregunto la hueca, le pedí a Harry que me ayudara a pararme encima de la silla y comencé a hablar

- Queridos alumnos, algo que tal vez no se enteraron hoy es que, El tío cosa ha llegado a la escuela ¡- y cuando termine de decir eso el plato de spaghetti de Harry lo estampe en su cabeza haciendo que estos cayeran sobre su rostro.

- AAAA¡ SWAN TE VOY A MATAR ¡ - dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí pero Alice se puso en frente y le tiró su botella de yogurt encima

- No tan rápido perra – dijo ella, al terminar Tanya parecía la cosa más asquerosa del mundo y toda la cafetería se reía de ella hasta su amado Eddie quien no estaba tan lejos que digamos , ella volteó a verlo y lo mató con la mirada

- No te quedes allí parado, estúpido ven a ayudarme ¡ - dijo ella y un segundo después se resbaló con toda la mescolanza que el tiramos , la cafetería estallo en risotadas y Eddie no se movía, al ver que este no se pensaba mover y mucho menos dejar de reír su sequito de huecas la ayudaron a pararse y la sacaron de la cafetería. Harry tomó mi brazo y lo levantó y empezó a gritar "BELLA¡ BELLA¡ BELLA¡" y toda la cafetería lo siguió, ok, me gustaba la idea de que todos sean felices pero esto ya era mucha atención sobre mí y eso no me gustaba , baje de la silla y tocó la campana estábamos recogiendo las cosas y luego Harry miró hacia el lugar donde aún habían huellas de Tanya.

- Lamento que hayas perdido tu almuerzo, Harry – dije arrepentida

- No te preocupes Bells aun así creo que tengo una galletas en mi casillero iré por ellas – dijo mientras corría evadiendo los rastros de comida que Tanya había dejado

- Wow bella eso fue increíble¡ nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar a Tanya y mucho menos a dejarla en ridículo – dijo Alice sorprendida

- Hahaha enserio? Bueno yo no pienso permitir que esa rata me trate mal.

- Así se habla – amabas chocamos los cinco y caminamos hacia nuestra próxima clase y como siempre riéndonos de la rubia esa. Cuando estábamos a en medio del camino una voz en los parlantes empezó a hablar.

- Señorita Isabella Swan acercarse a la oficina del director, señorita Isabella Swan acercarse a la oficina del director – Alice me miro con una cara aterrorizada y los que estaban en el pasillo con una mirada de sorpresa

- Tranquil Alie no pasara nada – dije tratando de confortarla y mantenerme mi misma tranquila.

Caminé hacia la oficina del director y a la entrada una señora detrás del escritorio me miro con una sonrisa

- El director te está esperando, pequeña – dijo la señora quien no debía de pasar de los 50 años o tal vez mas abrió la puerta y un señor de posiblemente 57 años estaba detrás de un escritorio muy grande de color caoba y encima de este había muchos papeles, una lámpara y un potra retrato y un pequeño cartel que decía " " , Tanya –por otro lado -estaba sentada al frente de él en una de las sillas negras aun con toda la mescolanza de cosas que le tiré ella estaba con los brazos cruzados pero aun así mirándome con cara de suficiencia

- Señorita Swan?, tome asiento por favor- dijo el director mientras me hacía una señal para que me sentara – se estará preguntando por que la cité.

- Tengo una pequeña idea del porqué ,señor – dije dando una mirada rápida hacia Tanya

- Quisieran contarme que fue lo que sucedió en la cafetería hoy?- dijo el mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de su silla

- Puedo comenzar?- pregunté, el director asintió y cuando iba a comenzar Tanya me interrumpió

- Porque ella tiene que comenzar?¡- replico

- Entonces comienza tu Tanya – dijo el director y pude ver como eso no le había gustado

- Sr director YO le diré como fue que comenzó esto – dijo ella recalcando el yo

- Adelante – dijo el director impaciente

- Todo comenzó en la mañana…


	3. Chapter 3

**Alabada seas Meyer por crear estos personajes (algunos son míos pero después todos los conocidos son de Stephenie)**

* * *

- Todo comenzó en la mañana cuando la SALVAJE de la señorita Swan me atacó y… - y bueno la historia de Tanya siguió así : nada creíble y por supuesto en su historia ella era la víctima. Volteé a ver la cara el director. Nada. Una perfecta cara de póker. Cuando Tanya dejo de hablar estupideces el director suspiro y le agradeció por su versión.

- Sta**. **Swan, su turno – dijo acomodándose en su silla

- Gracias Sr. Greene - le conté todo, toda la verdad hasta cuando le tiré spaghetti a Tanya en la cabeza.

- Tanya sabes que esta no es la primera vez que te metes en problemas, ya te lo había advertido cuando sucedió lo de Max en la sala de música, lo único que me queda es darte un castigo más fuerte y recuerda que este es tu penúltimo strike, uno más y estas fuera – dijo el director de una manera muy seria

- Qué?¡ pero le va a creer a ella? – dijo Tanya indignada

- Como quieres que te crea si me dijiste que Edward apareció con una capa de súper héroe a salvarte?¡ -

- Pero…-

- BASTA TANYA ¡ - _eso fue un grito muy severo_ – Estoy harto de tener que escuchar tus excusas cada vez que haces algo malo¡ Tendrás que ir a detención 3 veces por semana durante un mes ¡Un problema más y estás fuera ¡, ahora retírate y vuelve a tu clase- Tanya se fue cabizbaja y muy indignada por lo que acababa de suceder

- En cuanto a usted Sta. Swan, le debo una disculpa por esta bienvenida tan… desagradable, quisiera dejarlo pasar pero son las reglas de la escuela – asentí – bien, su castigo será menos duro que el de la Sta. Denali tendrá que ir a detención 1 vez por semana durante dos semanas obviamente en diferentes días que Tanya – lo último lo dijo con un poco de humor a lo que yo reí – a todo esto, bienvenida a la escuela Sta. Swan

- Gracias Sr. Greene-

- Ahora puedes irte –

Asentí y me fui cuando salí de la oficina del director vi que en las sillas estaba Alice

- Alice que demonios haces aquí? – dije preocupada

- Pedí permiso no te preocupes , además quería saber cómo estabas, ahora ven , dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y me llevaba hacia el baño de mujeres

- Que hacemos acá?- pregunté

- Te vas a limpiar esa porquería que la zorra esa te dejó, tengo ropa nueva que sé que te quedarán magníficos, ahora ven te lavaré el cabello – y mientras ella me ayudaba me puse a pensar si esto llegaría a los oídos de mi padre… demonios, me matará si es así. Después de que mi cabello quedara presentable Alice me empujo a una cabina y me tiró un polo azul de manga cero con una pequeña torera de cuero negra

- Alice pero qué demonios? No pienso ponerme esto- dije sacando la cabeza de la puerta

- O te lo pones o te la pongo, tú eliges Swan - dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada matadora…. _Demonios, para ser chiquita se enoja peor que un león._

_Decidí _no subestimar el carácter de Alice y no es que le tuviera miedo … solo quería evitar problemas (N/A: Una de mis mejores amiga es idéntica a Alice¡ lo juro ¡ y probablemente esté leyendo esto pero cuando se enoja … hay que tenerle miedo :/ ) , me puse lo que me tiró y salí

- Wow Bella te ves increíble ¡ - dijo mientras daba saltitos. _Bipolar_.

- Si bueno me siento un poco incomoda pero bueno se ve bien

- Como sea, te ves bien – dijo Alice emocionada, cuando salimos del baño nos dirigimos a nuestras clases pero a mitad del camino la campana sonó

- Bueno Bella, tengo clases de español lo lamento es para el otro lado nos vemos después? – dijo ella y no pude evitar notar ese brillo respectivo cuando dijo que le tocaba español

- Si claro no hay problema- dije , me despedí de ella y nos separamos

Tomé mi mapa y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: biología. Cuando entré a la clase me di cuenta que ya estaba llena y que el único asiento libre era con "Eddie" el novio de Tanya

- Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunté

- Por supuesto – dijo mientras sonreía – Edward Cullen, creo que ya nos vimos antes verdad? – dijo medio dudoso

- Bella Swan, y si en la mañana cuando salvaste a tu novia de que yo terminara matándola – dije como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

- Cierto – dijo riendo – Porque harías eso? – dijo con sarcasmo

- Eso es sarcasmo Cullen?- reí- No creo que a tu novia le guste que hables así de ella- él se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza –Porque… Tanya es tu novia … verdad? – dije curiosa

- Si, bueno … si , si lo es pero .. es complicado –dijo con cansancio

- Complicado?- de pronto el profesor Banner entró y comenzó su clase. Genial . Teoría.

Saqué una hojita de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir:

_Porque dices que tu relación con Tanya es complicada?_

Se lo pasé y él suspiró y empezó a escribir, se demoró un poco pero cuando terminó me lo pasó

**_Es parte de una tradición escolar, tal vez no lo sepas pero soy capitán del equipo de football y Tanya es la capitana de las porristas, la tradición dice que "si los capitanes de football y porristas no están unidos por sangre entonces deberán salir juntos, solo asi la maldición no caerá sobre el equipo" , sé que es una tradición muy tonta, pero hasta ahora nos ha funcionado_**

_Maldición? Qué maldición? Y si ,de verdad es muy tonta esa tradición_

**_La maldición es que en toda la temporada de partidos nos vaya mal y no ganemos ningún partido, no puedo arriesgarme a eso mi equipo trabaja muy duro como para que una tonta tradición nos haga perder la temporada pero aun así es mejor prevenir que lamentar _**

_Pero y que pasa si ninguno de los dos se quiere, no digo que ese sea tu caso pero… que pasaría entonces? Seguirían estando juntos? Eso no es justo _

**_Tienes razón no es justo pero a veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para crear felicidad en otros. Además mi hermano mayor, James, también fue capitán y al comienzo él y victoria no se llevaban NADA bien pero míralos ahora casados y esperando un bebé y ambos son felices._**

_Sigue sin parecerme justo, no me refiero a lo de tu hermano eso es genial en realidad, pero no me gusta la idea de tener que obligar a dos personas que no se toleran, a estar juntos_

No respondió, tal vez lo ofendí. Demonios, yo y mi bocota, cogí un pedacito de una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí

_Lo lamento si te ofendí :(_

Se lo pasé, lo leyó y me miró con una sonrisa negando, luego empezó a escribir en la hojita principal

**_No estoy ofendido, apoyo tu punto en realidad, solo que… me hiciste pensar un poco además el profesor Banner estuvo mirando hacia aquí _**

Cuando terminé de leer, fijé mi vista en el pizarrón y ni Edward ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que tocó la campana

- Fue agradable hablar contigo bella –dijo mientras cogía sus cosas y se paraba.

- Igualmente Eddie – dije picarona

- Oh por favor no¡ ODIO que me digan Eddie solo dejo que Tanya lo haga porque se molesta cada vez que le digo que no me gusta – dijo un poco fastidiado

- Solo era una broma Edward- reí- cuídate – me despedí con una mano y me decidí a buscar a Alice antes de nuestras últimas horas, mire el mapa y me dirigí con paso veloz a la sala de español , en el camino me encontré con Harry, asique sin mucha palabrería lo arrastré conmigo hacia la clase de español cuando estábamos a punto de llegar vimos como Alice se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero un chico alto de pelo rubio la paró y empezó a hablar con ella al parecer él estaba nervioso porque sacudía su pelo con la mano cada 30 segundos –técnicamente- y bueno Alice no se quedaba atrás ella sonreía como boba, y estoy segura que en su mente ella babeaba por ese chico, Alice asintió y una sonrisa triunfante se posó en los labios del chico, ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y siguieron su camino, tal vez Alice no lo vio pero cuando el chico estaba maso menos lejos dio un salto y elevó su brazo hacia arriba en símbolo de alegría, yo me volteé a ver a Harry quien miraba la escena con diversión.

- Y cuéntanos Alie quien es el guapo rubio con quien te hablabas – dije mientras sonreía con picardía-

- AY DIOS¡ BELLA¡ - dijo mientras le daba sus libros a Harry y empezaba a bailar mientras caminábamos, Harry se mataba de la risa y yo estaba igual porque a Alice no le importaba y chocaba con quien sea y no le importaba

- Está bien loca, ya basta necesito respuestas – dije, aun jadeando por aire después de tanta risotada.

- No me lo vas a creer pero él es …

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado estos dos (capitulo2 y 3) fueron _bonnus _ hahaha me sentía muy inspirada asique tenía que escribirlos. Gracias por los follows y favoritos .

Cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre la historia no duden en hacerla :). Nos vemos el domingo.


End file.
